Rescuing the Hero in the Hold
by Frost1610
Summary: What should have happened after Brennan rescues Booth from the Gravedigger in 4x14.  Takes place between the helicopter scene and the cemetery scene.  Rated M for a reason.  B&B Smut and Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Oneshot set during 4x14 (Hero in the Hold). What should have happened between Brennan rescuing Booth from the ship and the trip to the cemetery. Pretty much AU since there was no allusion to anything like this happening in the story.**

**Hole in the Heart and Doctor in the Photo had been done so many times. But the episode that really left me wanting more was Hero in the Hold. I felt like there was so much more that should have gone on between Booth and Brennan. There was so much unsaid after she rescued him.**

**It's rated M for a reason. Smut and Fluff. Because who doesn't love a little smut and fluff with B&B?**

**Apologies for any typos or horrendous grammar. It's been one of those weeks. Please review for a nervous first time writer. **

* * *

><p>"Booth," she warned, "You should not be leaving the hospital against the physician's orders. Your body has endured a great deal of stress and you should be resting." Brennan knew this conversation was going nowhere as Booth continued to get dressed without so much as acknowledging her statement.<p>

With a sigh she collected her things—and Booth's since he was obviously in no shape to do so—and followed him out of the hospital.

The ride to Booth's apartment was silent as Brennan contemplated what she could say to convince him to let her stay and keep an eye on him. In the end she decided to just stay and have that argument later.

As they approached Booth's door he wondered if she planned to stay or if he would have to ask her to. Finally admitting to himself that he really didn't want to stay alone in his apartment tonight—the last place he'd been before the Gravedigger incident. He opened the door and sighed as he saw the mess from the his struggle with the Gravedigger.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll clean some of this up?" Brennan offered.

Cupping a hand to the back of his neck Booth sighed again, "Okay."

Thirty minutes later Booth emerged from the bathroom feeling not much better than when he'd gone in to shower. He found the mess in his apartment cleaned up, but his partner was nowhere to be found. _Well I should have known that was going to happen. What exactly were you expecting Seeley? For her to just hang around here all night?_

Booth settled into the couch and turned on the television hoping the noise would distract him from the lead ball that seemed to have settled in his gut.

Just as he began to doze off he heard the handle of his front door jiggle and his senses immediately kicked into overdrive. He reached for his gun in a flash and pointed it at the intruder.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, almost dropping the food in her hands.

Booth relaxed just a bit but kept the gun trained on his partner for just a few seconds more. Finally he lowered it and set it on the table. "Jesus Bones, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Booth," came her reply, "I...I just thought you might like something to eat other than the hospital food you complained about." A half smile crept up and she walked further into Booth's apartment and set the peace offering on his coffee table.

"Thanks Bones. I guess I'm a little on edge after everything." His hand went to his neck as if he were trying to rub away the tension there. "You weren't here when I got out of the shower and I guess I assumed you just went home."

"Well, I looked in your cupboards and couldn't find anything that qualified as nutritious. And since you left the hospital against the advice of your doctor I thought I should at least make sure you ate something that wasn't frozen pizza and cookies." She was smiling now as he relaxed back onto the couch. "I got Thai, I assume you find that acceptable."

"Yeah Bones, that's great. Thanks." He was so exhausted he couldn't make the words he really wanted to say come out of his mouth. _Stay with me Bones. Please, just stay with me tonight._

She brought him a plate and they ate in silence. When they were finished, Brennan cleaned up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. When she finished she sat back down next to Booth on the couch. Longing to touch him. Make sure he was okay. But she didn't . Instead she sat on his couch and watched him as he watched the television distractedly. She knew he wasn't concentrating on what was on the television, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him what was bothering him.

_Ask her to stay, Seeley. What's the worst she could say? No? Well yeah, that is the worst she could say, but how bad could it be. Just man up and do it._ But he couldn't. It felt like admitting weakness. Admitting defeat. He continued to stare at the television in distracted silence.

Finally, when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Booth decided it was time to go to bed whether Brennan stayed or not. He stood up and turned off the television. "I'm going to bed, Bones. I'm exhausted."

_So that's it. He doesn't want you to stay. He's an adult. He can stay in his own apartment by himself, Temperance._ "Okay," was all she said as she headed for the door.

Brennan was waiting for the elevator when she heard a door open and soft foot falls coming toward her. She was surprised to see Booth.

"Stay." Was all Booth could get out. "Please."

"Of course, Booth." She answered.

She followed him back into his apartment. When they got back inside she wasn't sure what to do so she waited for him to make a move. It was a strange feeling, not knowing what to do. She was so used to taking charge.

"I'll get some blankets and a pillow. I'll sleep on the couch..."was Booth's eventual response to the stalemate in his living room.

"No Booth. My smaller stature makes the couch a more logical choice for me. Also, your body has experienced a great deal of stress. That combined with your history of lower back problems makes it illogical for you to sleep on the couch." Brennan argued.

"Okay." Booth replied, having no energy to argue.

Booth collected blankets and pillow for Brennan out of his linen closet and began to make up the couch.

"I can make my own bed, Booth" Brennan said, taking the blankets from him.

Booth gave up the bedding and padded toward his bedroom. "Thank you, Bones" he said as he stood watching her from the doorway to his bedroom.

Brennan smiled at Booth as she tucked the sheet into his couch and arranged the pillow and blankets so she could see the door to his bedroom. Just in case. "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."

He shut his bedroom door wishing he had the balls to ask her to share his bed with him.

* * *

><p>3:00 AM<p>

Booth opened the door to his bedroom as quietly as possible.

Tired as he was he just couldn't fall asleep. He had tossed and turned for hours now, anxious. Anxious about his experiences over the last 48 hours. Anxious about the woman sleeping outside his bedroom who had worked tirelessly to find him.

He walked slowly, quietly to the chair that faced his couch. He thought he'd been quiet enough to avoid disturbing his sleeping partner until she bolted upright.

"Booth! Are you okay? Is someone here?" she hissed frantically trying to discern what was going on.

She'd been sleeping, but with everything that had happened in the last 48 hours she was wound tight and her body responded immediately to anything it deemed a threat. When Booth appeared before her she was sure something was terribly wrong. That they'd arrested the wrong person. That the Gravedigger had returned to finish what he or she had started and kill Booth.

"I'm fine, Bones." He rasped, "I couldn't sleep. Too wound up I guess."

Brennan sat back down on the couch and invited her partner to sit next to her. She put a hand on his hand, the size difference never ceasing to amaze her. She traced circles on the back of his hand as her breathing returned to normal and her presence calmed him. He relaxed into the couch knowing she was there.

"I'm right here, Booth." She reassured him. "I won't leave you, not as long as you need me to stay."

His body relaxed further, believing her reassurance. He leaned into her and his breathing slowed and became steadier, less jagged.

Brennan leaned into him, too. Her head found its place in the crook of his shoulder. She fit into him almost like they were meant for one another. She issued a sigh and closed her eyes. "It's okay, Booth. I'm right here." She repeated.

Before she could stop herself, Brennan's body decided to take control of the situation. She placed light kisses at Booth's neck, just above his shoulder.

"Bones...what..." was all he could manage.

Embarrassed, Brennan pulled away, "S...Sorry, Booth. I just..." she couldn't finish.

Brennan started to get up.

"No...Bones...please..." he pleaded as he pulled her closer to him. Taking a chance he pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the lips. This time she didn't pull away. The kisses continued soft and slow until Booth realized he'd forgotten to breathe. He pulled away to catch his breath.

"I just...needed to know that you were here. That you were real. That after everything that's happened that you weren't a figment of my subconscious." Brennan finally admitted.

"I'm here. I'm real and I'm here." Booth replied as he leaned back into her.

The sweet kisses turned into something more desperate. Booth's tongue seeking entrance, Brennan allowing it. Their tongues met and explored. Their breathing became jagged and irregular and they needed to be closer.

_God, she tastes so good. How did I go this long without this._

Brennan shifted and Booth worried she would pull away again. Run away. But she didn't. Instead she did something that surprised them both. She moved to straddle Booth. He shifted, embarrassed at his own arousal. Just kissing her had made him impossibly hard. Her hands strayed from their position on his shoulders and inspected every inch of his rock hard torso. When her hands reached his waist she tugged at the hem of his shirt. Without a second thought he pulled the shirt over his head, allowing her fingers to explore his bare chest.

His hands did some exploring of their own. He traced her perfect curves and ran his fingers up and down her spine causing her to shiver with pleasure. Finally his hands found the bottom of her shirt and explored underneath finding her breasts unhindered. She'd taken off her bra before going to sleep. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples eliciting a low moan from her.

"Don't stop," she begged.

Her hands found the waistband of his sweat pants and she slid two fingers between his skin and the elastic band. _He's not wearing any underwear._ She plunged her hand beneath the fabric and cupped him causing him to jerk up underneath her.

"Bones!" he cried. "Ugh...Bones...we...we...I...can't," he extracted himself from underneath her in one quick motion using every ounce of self control he possessed.

She looked at him, obviously confused. "What?"

"This. We...I can't. It would change everything," he replied. _I can't lose you. I'm terrified you'll run if I let this happen. God I want this. So much._

She stared at him in stunned silence. "I want this Booth," was her only reply. The only thing she could make come out of her mouth.

The obvious distress on Booth's face melted away as Brennan walked toward him. Taking his hand she brought him back to the couch. She returned to her position on top of him and cupped his face in her hands.

"I want this," she whispered into his ear.

_Thank God. Please don't run..._

With renewed intensity his lips crashed into hers. Resuming his place at her breasts she groaned into his mouth causing his erection to spring back to life. She ground herself into him this time causing him to moan with pleasure.

"Need...this," she moaned as she cupped his erection again.

A low growl escaped his throat as he flipped Brennan on her back and lingered over her. He freed her breasts from the t-shirt she was wearing and took one into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple causing her entire body to shudder.

"Don't...stop...please...don't...stop," she moaned through jagged breaths.

Her hands made it back to his waist and pulled at his sweat pants tugging them down to his knees before he kicked them off. She took Booth into her hands and in one hard stroke reduced him to a moan. "Bones..."

"Inside...please. Now!" she pleaded.

Booth smiled at the tone in voice suggesting so much desire for him. So much need.

"Not yet," he replied breathily.

His hands traveled down her waist and met the elastic of her underwear.

_She wasn't wearing any pants? Why didn't I realize that sooner?_

One stroke over her underwear told him she was soaked. For him. His fingers finally slipped between the soft cotton and her skin. She shuddered against him. His fingers traced along her folds, liquid pleasure running down his fingers.

"Please. Booth."

And with that he plunged two fingers into her, causing her hips to jerk into him and eliciting a loud moan. He stroke slowly, deliberately as she tried to set a faster pace.

"Faster. Harder." She ordered. But he had his own agenda.

In time his strokes came faster as her hips ground into him. Not sure he could stand it much longer he picked up the pace, twisting his fingers inside her and tracing circles over her clit. Finally he felt her contract all around his fingers and she fell apart in his arms.

"Booth...Booth...Booth." She moaned almost in time to the contractions on his fingers. "Please? Now?" she asked.

This time he was happy to indulge her. He lined himself up at her entrance as he searched her eyes for any indication that this wasn't what wanted, but he found none.

He slid in slowly, moaning with pleasure as he did. She was so hot, so wet for him.

"Oh yeah, Bones. You feel so good. So tight." He growled as he slid home.

She moaned wildly at the sensation of him filling her.

He stroked in and out slowly a few times before finding a rhythm that was right for both of them. God he could slow fuck her all night.

She reached between them cupping his balls softly. Encouraging him to pick up the pace. She wanted to come again and she wanted him to come with her this time.

"Unnhh...Bones... a little warning next time, baby."

He sped up, his strokes a little less controlled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" she cried as he sped up. He smiled at the loss of control she displayed.

He felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Please say you're close, baby. I don't know...how much longer...I can..."he rasped.

"Almost...there. Unnnhhh!" came her reply.

He sped up again, pumping faster than he thought possible. He strokes became jagged and uneven as he pushed closer to the edge and finally over. He took her with him in a wave of pleasure that rocked both of them to the core. She contracted all around him milking him dry. She bit into his bottom lip softly, making his release that much more intense.

He collapsed on her unable to hold his own weight. Their ragged breathing slowing and finally returning to normal.

Realizing he was probably crushing Brennan he shifted his weight and pulled out of her to lay at her side. She moaned at the release of pressure from within. He pulled her close and her head rested on his chest.

"God Bones...that was..."

"Amazing?" she finished. As if there were a question.

"Amazing," he agreed.

They laid in one another's arms for awhile. Booth's breathing became more shallow and his body relaxed. He finally fell asleep. In her arms.

Brennan didn't want to wake him, but she knew letting him sleep on that couch would only make him hurt more in the morning.

She kissed Booth softly on the forehead, causing him to stir.

"Bones," he yawned.

"Come on, Booth. We need to get up."

His body tensed and she understood then that he thought she would leave.

"Booth. I'm not going to leave." His body relaxed. "We need to move into the bedroom. If I let you sleep on this couch we'll both regret it tomorrow."

Finally Booth disentangled himself from Brennan. He took her hand and padded to the bedroom. That fact that neither of them bothered to dress was a small comfort to Booth, confirming that Brennan wouldn't leave. Booth held up the blanket for Brennan to slide under. As soon as they were both situated he pulled her into him and sighed deeply. It took only moments of her in his arms for Booth to relax enough for sleep to finally overcome him.

But before he could completely succumb to his exhaustion Brennan spoke.

"Booth...I...um...I"

Knowing she couldn't make herself say it, "I know. Me too, Bones. Me too..." he replied.

_I love you too, Bones._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Again, please review. Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I had some requests to further this story. Obviously at this point it will go AU, no brain tumor or crazy hot coma dreams. I'm definitely going to need more feedback. More smut? More Fluff? For now I think I'll go with a mixture and some relationship development. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much confidence boosting! Sorry to those I didn't get back to. Crazy busy week, but with spring break coming there should be more story, more reviews , and more reciprocation on my part.**

**Dear Lurkers,**

**Lurk. Review. Repeat.**

**Love, Me**

**Here goes my first real attempt at plot?**

* * *

><p>It was late morning when Booth began to stir. Immediately he noticed the absence of his partner. Had it all been a dream? Some cruel figment of his imagination? Hadn't the events of the last 3 days been enough without adding hallucinations to the list? Finally Booth found the energy to get out of bed. He pulled on a pair of discarded boxers from the night before.<p>

He slowly padded out into his living room, every joint in his body protesting. The silence in his apartment was deafening. He saw no evidence of his partner's presence the previous night here either. _That was some hallucination, Seel._ Booth slowly made his way to the kitchen and poked through his cupboards for something resembling breakfast. He settled on some chocolaty cereal comprised mostly of sugar that was left over from his last weekend with Parker. He poured some milk over the cereal and gingerly carried it to the bar-side of his kitchen counter.

As Booth was sitting down to eat he heard the latch on his front door click once. Silence. A second click. Immediately his body tensed for action. He heard light footsteps start toward him and he whipped around causing Brennan to almost drop the bag she was carrying. Again.

"...Bones!"

"...Booth..." She seemed confused at his reaction. "Is everything okay?"

"I thought you'd gone home..."

"I didn't want to wake you. I was going to make you something for breakfast, but once again your cupboards were lacking essential ingredients for basic nutrition."

"I have cereal."

"You have sugar."

Brennan began to unpack the bag of groceries she'd returned with. While she unpacked she sized up the man she saw before her. He looked tired despite seeming to have slept soundly. The physical cuts and bruises were already beginning to fade, but clearly the psychological ones hadn't yet begun to heal as evidenced by his perpetual state of tension.

"Booth, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make you an actual breakfast."

"Bones, you don't have to do this." _But I want you to._

Brennan just looked at Booth. That don't-argue-with-me look. Wordlessly, Booth returned to his bedroom for fresh clothes then made his way to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water seemed to melt away at least a little of the tension he felt.

Twenty minutes later a light knock came at the bathroom door indicating that breakfast was ready.

"You look better...Not that you didn't look okay to begin with...I just..." Why had Brennan developed an acute inability to form a complete thought.

"Thanks, Bones." He dismissed the comments about his looks.

* * *

><p>Brennan finished cleaning up dishes from their breakfast. Silently she wondered if they were going to discuss what happened between them the night before. She didn't really want to talk about it. Truthfully she didn't even know why she was here, why she'd come back here and made him breakfast. <em>Because you said you'd stay as long as he needed you. Does that need still apply?<em>

His voice interrupted her thoughts, "Bones?"

"Yes, Booth."

"We should...uh... Should we talk about what happened last night?"

"Several things happened last night." _You know what he's referring to._

"I mean what...uh...what happened between us. When I came out to the living room last night."

"Intercourse, Booth. We had intercourse."

"Yeah, but it was...well...sorta bad timing...I guess." Even he didn't believe himself when that came out of his mouth. _Yeah, so now you're not only going to confession for indecent relations with your partner, you're also going for lying about it. Keep it up._

"Arousal is a perfectly normal response to a..."

"It was not a perfectly normal response, Bones. And you know it. You know this has been a long time coming. The thing everyone suspects, but no one talks about. The elephant in the room."

"I don't see how that's physically possible. A pachyderm in this room, that is."

"BONES." He nearly yelled in frustration. "It's a figure of speech. What are we going to do about this. Where do we go from here?"

By this time, Brennan had made her way to the chair facing the couch Booth was seated on. She was tense. He was more tense. Her body had entered fight or flight mode and she was on the verge of flight. This was not a conversation she wanted to have this morning. Trying to hash out the meaning of their relationship after they'd broken the cardinal rule in a moment of passion and need.

Almost as if he could sense her impending flight, softly, "Don't leave. Please."

Unable to resist that plea and annoyed at herself for the inability, "I won't."

A small wave of relief flooded Booth's body. Brennan was a woman of her word. He trusted that she wouldn't leave. At least not right now.

Not one to notice the emotions and feelings of others, Brennan was surprised when she recognized the wave of relief that washed over Booth when she agreed to stay. She stood and crossed the small gap between the chair and the couch. She sat down next to Booth, just out of reach—as she always seemed to be.

"We can't hash this out right now, Booth. I don't know what happened. I don't know why it happened. The only thing I do know at this point is that I wouldn't be upset if it happened again."

She felt like she wanted to bolt from Booth's apartment. But something felt lighter. Less suffocating. Brennan scooted closer to Booth on the couch. Eyes silently burning holes into the fabric of the couch. Still not touching him.

He reached out and touched her chin tilting it upward so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. Sorry I pushed it. I just...I feel like I have to get it all out there before some crazy serial killer comes knocking down my door and carts me off to a ship that's rigged to explode." He managed a half smile.

"I'm fairly certain that the statistics are on your side in terms of the likelihood that you would be kidnapped and locked in a decommissioned naval ship again." She replied weakly.

Why did he have this ability to make her want to wrap herself in his arms and feel the safety he could provide while simultaneously making her want to run for the figurative hills? Unable to find a suitable answer she decided on the former and moved herself into Booth. His arms immediately found their place around her while her head found that crook in his shoulder that fit her perfectly.

"We don't have to figure this out now. But eventually..." his quiet rumination was cut off by a passionate kiss on her part. Anything to make him stop talking. Stop analyzing.

Once Brennan was fairly certain she'd cut off Booth's current train of thought the kisses slowed to a more sensual, less hurried pace. Their tongues explored one another's mouths softly.

Brennan's hand snaked its way up Booth's shirt, his muscles rippling beneath her touch. Her fingers stopping to trace circles around his nipples causing a strange new kind of arousal for Booth. His hands quickly followed suit, mimicking her movements.

Their kisses became more frantic again. More searching, panicked. As if they wouldn't be able to get enough of one another. By now Brennan was seated on his lap and it was hard not to notice his growing erection. She reached down between them to free him.

Suddenly Brennan heard that tell-tale buzzing noise that indicated an incoming call on her cell phone.

Determined to ignore it she continued her current attention to Booth's lap.

Then Booth's phone began to alert him to a phone call. Both knowing there was no way to ignore BOTH phones they tore themselves apart.

"Special Agent Booth"

"Brennan"

Neither giving any indication they were together assured their respective callers they would be to the crime scene as soon as possible.

Looking more than a little annoyed and perhaps slightly guilty Booth complained, "We have a case."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is if you want it to be continued. Is this going somewhere? I think I got a little plot going on in there, in terms of relationship development. Keep going? Scrap it and keep the piece as a one-shot? Ideas for more plot? Ideas of any kind are welcome. I discovered while I was writing this that I never seem to make it past the smut and into the plot when these little imaginings go on in my brain...I wonder why that is...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I've been encouraged to keep going, thus this new chapter. I can write...Who knew? So, things to look forward to: Brennan character development (a little bit anyway), a tiny bit of angst (sorry), and some smut! You're welcome (well at least those of you who sent me messages asking pretty, pretty please for more smut). And with that I give you Chapter 3. Remember, Be Kind...Review. That's not really how that goes, is it?**

* * *

><p>"Care to explain why you and Special Agent Sexy arrived at a crime scene together? On a Saturday? When most normal people don't work?" Angela questioned Brennan as soon as the two were alone together in the lab.<p>

Obviously caught off guard by Angela's prying, "It is not unusual for me to work on Saturdays. You are well aware of that, Ange."

"Yes. But how often does that Saturday work involve one Special Agent Seeley Booth?" Angela continued.

"We were discussing cause of death of one of the 'Limbo' bodies." Okay, now she was just flat out lying. Priding herself on integrity and knowing that Angela was definitely going to catch her in this lie she decided to come out with it. "Alright. I was at Booth's apartment. I wanted to make sure he was doing okay after his Gravedigger ordeal. I'd made him breakfast and we were discussing..." She stopped, looking at Angela sheepishly.

"Continue." Angela prodded.

"We were discussing the events of the previous night." _Why was that so difficult to get out?_

"What events of the previous night?" Angela's voice rose half an octave and she had to hold onto the couch to keep from launching herself on her best friend squealing with delight.

"I brought Booth home from the hospital. He insisted on leaving despite the doctor's wishes that he stay for continued observation. We had dinner. When he went to bed, I left." Brennan finished, but she obviously wasn't done.

"Except you went back." Angela filled in.

"I was waiting for the elevator. Booth came out and asked me to stay. So I did." Now she was finished.

Except she wasn't.

"But something else happened didn't it? Please tell me something else happened, Sweetie!" Angela was trying desperately to conceal yet another squeal of delight.

"Booth tried to take the couch, but I argued the point that he wouldn't sleep well, so he conceded and took the bed."

Angela's giddy smile was replaced by a frown.

"In the middle of the night I woke up because I heard shuffling around the apartment and he nearly scared me to death when I realized he was standing in front of me."

The smile crept back onto Angela's face. "That is so hot."

"Ange..." Brennan sounded exasperated. "Booth sat down and we talked for awhile, but the talking lead to comforting, which invariably lead to...well...intercourse."

This time Angela couldn't control the shriek. It was totally involuntary. Not that that made any difference to an already irritated Dr. Brennan. She even ignored the fact that her best friend chose to describe this long awaited milestone in cold, hard, scientific language.

"Finally!" Angela yelled.

"Ange! Be quiet. I don't exactly need the entire lab to know." Brennan warned.

"Why didn't you call me?" Angela questioned.

"Well, it was the middle of the night and I wasn't actually thinking about discussing my sexual escapades with anyone at that point." Brennan elaborated.

"Details! I need details!" Angela was squirming with pure delight.

"I can't. I shouldn't. Booth tried to talk to me about it this morning and I sort of freaked out. I told him I couldn't deal with figuring this out right now. I know I don't read people well, but he seemed hurt." Turns out that crazy psychological babble about catharsis had its roots in truth. It felt better to tell Angela what was going on.

"Sweetie, you need to talk to him." Angela counseled.

"I know. " Brennan replied, "but he thinks some sort of relationship is going to come out of this. And I just don't know."

"Sweetie, you're not supposed to know. You're just supposed to feel." Angela continued.

"You know I don't do well with feeling." Brennan sighed.

Their moment was interrupted by Dr. Saroyan who was clearly irritated at having been dragged into work on a Saturday for what turned out to be a waste of everyone's time.

"The body has been positively identified as belonging to a cadaver farm. The bag the body was found in was part of the particular conditions that cadaver was exposed to. Heavy rains in the last few weeks caused the river next to the farm to swell and ended up taking the body with it. The cadaver was reported missing, but that apparently was not communicated to the FBI." Dr. Saroyan was really annoyed. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going home to enjoy the rest of my weekend."

* * *

><p>Brennan decided to stay at the lab and work on Limbo remains; something that always seemed to help clear her mind. Tonight was different. She couldn't concentrate. She kept coming back to that look on Booth's face when she told him she couldn't deal with discussing their relationship right now. While not particularly good at reading expressions this one was like a kick to the gut. She could see the torment on his face. Finally deciding that she wasn't going to get any more work done tonight Brennan packed up what she'd been working on and prepared to leave.<p>

Before leaving her office, Brennan checked her phone and noticed a missed call from Booth. It was late. He needed to rest. She resolved to call him back in the morning and maybe try to have this discussion even she knew needed to be had.

Brennan nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned to see her partner standing in the doorway to her office. Not one to be easily startled, Brennan noticed a rapid increase in her heart rate at this unexpected visit.

"Booth. It's late, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I tried to call, but I didn't get an answer." Not wanting to scare her away he phrased his next words carefully, "I didn't think you would appreciate several more phone calls. When you didn't answer I figured you were here, because really...where else would you be on a Saturday night when we'd all been called in earlier in the day. Also, I was your ride here and I didn't think it would be very gentlemanly to make you hitchhike home." He smiled.

"I told you I would catch a ride with Angela." Brennan countered.

"Yes, but Angela isn't here." Booth argued, "will you please just let me give you a ride home?"

"Yes. I suppose that would be nice." Brennan conceded. She really wasn't in the mood to take a cab home anyway.

* * *

><p>The ride to Brennan's apartment was quiet. Awkward. Usually their conversation flowed easily. Tonight neither of them could find the right thing to say. When they arrived at Brennan's apartment building Booth pulled into a parking spot near the door closest to her apartment. Brennan gathered her things and started to get out of the vehicle. Booth left the car running. He didn't expect what would happen next.<p>

Just as Brennan started to shut the passenger side door she thought better of it. She opened the door up again and got a good look at a mildly confused Booth. "Stay." She asked softly, "please."

Booth's jaw dropped for a second, but he quickly regained composure. "Okay."

_WhatamIdoing. WhatamIdoing. WhatamIdoing._ These thoughts kept racing through Brennan's mind. For someone who considered herself to be hyper rational she was certainly freaking out right now.

The pair reached Brennan's door and she juggled her things to find her keys and get the door unlocked. Once inside she set her things down next to the door and turned to face her partner. If he was nervous he didn't show it.

_What is going on here? What does it matter? She invited you in, that has to mean something. Stop over-thinking it, stupid. This is Bones, super-duper-hyper-rational-never-does-anything-on-a-whim, Temperance Brennan._

But she had done this on a whim. She needed something from him. Not knowing what that was, she invited him to stay hoping she would figure it out. Then it clicked.

She took a step forward. He unconsciously took a step backward. She took another, he took another. This continued until he was backed against her door.

"W-what is this, Bones?" he questioned.

No answer.

"Bones?"

Nothing.

"Temperance." Frustrated, Booth struggled to keep his voice low.

Without warning her lips crashed into his. A muffled *thunk* was issued as his body was pushed up against the door. Hard.

Everything about him was hard. One hand went to the back of his neck pulling his head closer, the other hand went to his hips jerking him to her.

_Oh God. She's going to kill me. Breathe._

Booth pulled away to catch his breath, dizzy from lack of oxygen. Or lack of blood flow to his head. Once he recovered some, Booth rejoined Brennan with renewed passion. His tongue traced her lips asking—begging—for permission. She granted him access. Their tongues explored lightly at first, then with more vigor.

Meanwhile her hands had migrated to his chest and were quickly making work of the buttons on Booth's jacket. One shrug of his shoulders dropped the jacket to the floor and Brennan went to work freeing him of his t-shirt. Her fingers danced along his bare chest feeling every inch of him as if she were memorizing the feel of him.

Booths fingers immediately went to work on the buttons of Brennan's shirt. He was fumbling and quickly growing frustrated so she offered her assistance and unbuttoned her own shirt. Booth smoothed the shirt back over her shoulders and was pleased to see she wasn't wearing an undershirt. The only thing standing between him and the second best physical feature of his partner was her bra. Unhooking the clasp in the front of her lacy bra, Booth's fingers easily remedied that problem.

He pulled away from Brennan's mouth and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her chest causing her to emit a low moan. He nearly came undone at that. His mouth immediately went to work on her breasts sucking and licking. His hands paid attention to the other side rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Her hands went to work on his pants. Who ever thought a button up fly was a good idea anyway? He suddenly regretted his choice of jeans. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons finally freeing him. A shudder rocked through his body as she fisted him through his boxers.

His hands slid down her body while his mouth continued at her breasts. His fingers traced the waist of her jeans, sliding in and out, teasing. Finally impatience got the best of her and she unbuttoned her own jeans and unceremoniously thrust his hand into her pants.

_What the hell has gotten into her?_ He thought, but decided not to push it.

His hands found their way into her underwear. And traced lightly along her folds, testing the wetness there.

Suddenly no longer in the mood for games, Booth flipped them so she was now pressed up against the door. He pressed into her. His fingers were still moving rhythmically along the outside of her. Then in one swift movement his fingers entered her. First one, then another. She let out a sharp cry that she muffled against his chest. "Booth!"

He found a rhythm she seemed to enjoy and combined that with quick swipes over her clit. He could feel her getting close, but holding back.

"Come for me." He pleaded.

"Want you inside me." She responded breathlessly.

"Soon. Just let go. Come for me, baby."

And with that she let her orgasm wash over her. Her body shuddered violently against his. She made no noise this time, but her grip on him tightened and he could feel her nails digging into the skin on his back. Her breath was ragged and strained. He continued to move his fingers in an out of her rhythmically, prolonging the orgasm.

Finally she melted against him.

Once her breathing had steadied and he legs no longer felt boneless she lifted her head and looked at her partner. He looked back at her in awe. Not knowing what to else to say he finally made a suggestion.

"Maybe we should move this party to the bedroom?"

She smiled at him, "okay."

They made it to the bedroom. Eventually. After stopping at the couch. In the kitchen. And in the hallway.

By the time they finally made it to the bedroom Booth wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold on much longer. He ached for her and he was almost certain he was going to explode the second he got inside her.

Their pit stops along the way allowed for the removal of clothing. By the time they hit the bed there was nothing left to be removed.

Brennan pushed her partner backward and mounted him. Teasing him. Rubbing herself along his length, each time causing his body to shake uncontrollably with pleasure. She kissed her way down his body starting along his jaw and down his chest and abdomen. He was so absorbed he didn't realize what she was doing until she took him into her mouth.

"Bones! You can't just...ughhhh...so good," he lost his train of thought.

She ran her tongue along the underside of his length stopping only to take the head of him into her mouth and suck gently. If it were even possible, Booth got harder. The ache in his groin only getting worse. Finally he pulled her up.

"Baby I can't hold on much longer," he moaned.

Having tortured and teased long enough she made her way back up his body. When her lips reached his she sank down onto him in one smooth motion. He was shocked he didn't come right there. She started a slow rhythm, knowing it wasn't quite what he needed.

When he could hardly stand it anymore, Booth flipped them in one smooth motion so Brennan was beneath him and he stopped. He wedged his hand between then and placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed while he stroked once, almost painfully slowly.

"Come with me, baby."

Her body relaxed and he stroked again. He repeated this process until he was sure she was on the edge then he picked up the pace and the force, slamming himself into her. It only took a few strokes to send them both hurtling over the edge.

Suddenly he noticed she'd been softly chanting his name through the process, "Booth. Booth. Booth." This realization intensified his own orgasm. He kept thrusting into her until they were both completely spent and he collapsed onto her.

Not wanting to crush her, Booth made a move to roll off of his partner only to be blocked.

"Stay." Brennan whispered, "please."

Something about this felt right to her. Felt safe. She wasn't ready to give up that feeling. She wasn't ready to talk about it either. But they could deal with that tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to know he wasn't going to leave.

And he didn't.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Whew. Two chapters in three days. Hopefully I'll be able to add at least 1 or 2 chapters this week, but after that it's back to grind of a fulltime job and school. As always, please review. I try to get back to those of you who leave suggestions and other useful feedback (not that I don't enjoy just hearing how hot or good the story is); however, I seem to have a detrimental effect on technology and the site doesn't always want to let me respond. Also, I apologize for any horrendous spelling and grammar. I try to proofread these things, but I've never have been much good at proofreading my own work. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**3 in 3 days? Yes it's true. Chapter 3 was actually ready to go yesterday, but the site had other ideas, so you get two in one day! Don't make me beg for reviews! I'm not above begging, I just don't want to. It's shorter. Less dialogue, more description. Hopefully you like it.**

* * *

><p>This time it was Brennan who stirred into a state of semi-wakefulness and realized her partner was gone. Part of her felt a small bit of relief at potentially not having the rehash the conversation from yesterday morning. A bigger part of her felt something she wasn't able to identify. Something was missing. Brennan sat up and eased herself out of bed. The events of the last few days had left her physically and mentally exhausted. She made her way out to the bathroom then to the kitchen. Her trek for breakfast came to a screeching halt when she noticed the sleeping form on her couch. It was suspiciously Booth-shaped. Brennan padded quietly to the couch shaking her head. His back was going to hurt. She pulled a blanket out of the basket next to the couch and covered him with it. She lingered over him for a minute, watching him sleep, then made her way back to the kitchen.<p>

Brennan started coffee and made herself something to eat. She was almost through with her breakfast when her sleeping partner began to stir on the couch. She turned to watch him. Booth's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light and taking in the strange, but familiar, surroundings. When he realized where he was his eyes flew open and he nearly leapt off of Brennan's couch.

"Uh...Bones...sorry," he mumbled. Clearly he hadn't slept well, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Booth," she cut him off.

"I should go," he started to get off the couch, something that wasn't going well for him this morning. He was stiff and tired.

"Why?" Brennan questioned.

Booth stopped, "Well, you'd probably like to get on with your..."

"That's not what I meant. Why did you stay? Why on the couch?" She rephrased.

Booth flushed, "I don't...I, uh, well," he struggled to find an answer. Finally he decided on the truth,  
>"I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to go home and sleep in my apartment alone. You've made it clear in the past that you don't appreciate waking up next to your...um...lovers. I'd intended to be up an gone before you woke up." As if on cue, the alarm on his phone started beeping. He immediately silenced the chirping phone and brought one hand up to massage his temples.<p>

Brennan made her way to the couch Booth was still seated on. She sat next to him, closer than he expected, closer than she'd intended.

"You should have stayed in bed, Booth." She admonished.

"Because that would have gone well," he spat sarcastically. Then realizing sarcasm wasn't likely to get through to Brennan, " You clearly weren't all that excited about waking up next to me yesterday morning and since I hadn't seen any drastic change in your attitude in the last 24 hours I figured this morning would be more of the same." He sighed. _Why did I stay?_

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"It's fine, Bones. We've been doing this dance for 5 years. I'm not sure why I expected anything would change." He made a move to get off the couch.

Ignoring that comment, Brennan placed a hand over his and used her other hand to grab for his shoulder and force him back down. "Stay."

For the second time in 12 hours she blocked his escape attempt. If this continued he was likely to end up with one of those complexes Sweets rambled on about. He looked at her, brown eyes clouded with confusion, not that she could see that.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I know what you must be experiencing. It was weeks before I could sleep for more than what seemed like minutes at a time. Those first few weeks after Hodgins and I were buried alive I hardly did anything outside of trying to find the person responsible and trying to will myself to sleep at night. The couch in my office actually got more use than my bed, I think." She looked up at her partner. "I meant it when I said I wasn't ready to discuss what happened between us, but I won't push you away anymore, Booth."

Her fingers were tracing small circles on the back of his hand. Somehow he found this comforting. His eyes met hers.

"I feel like, if I fall asleep, I'm gonna wake up in that ship again. It's like this was all some cruel dream and when I wake up there's not gonna be anyone there to rescue me. When I do fall asleep, I feel like I'm suffocating. Drowning. Everything in me is burning for air, but I can't breathe." He stopped, feeling like he'd already said too much.

"It's okay, Booth. I'll always be there to rescue you," her fingers stopped tracing circles and she squeezed his hand. "But it would be easier if the FBI allowed me to have a gun."

"Booones," he whined, but a smile crept onto his face; not the intended reaction, but an acceptable one.

"Come on, Booth. You should eat something and then you need to lay down and rest for awhile."

He complied and made his way to Brennan's kitchen. He watched as she made him breakfast. _I could get used to this. Too bad that'll never happen._ He sighed. She put the plate in front of him and poured him a glass of orange juice.

"I could really use some coffee, Bones."

"Booth. Coffee has caffeine in it. Caffeine is a Central Nervous System stimulant..." she lectured.

He stopped listening. Choosing to take the juice instead. "Okay, Bones. Got it. Coffee equals no sleep. Have I mentioned I don't exactly have the attention span needed for your lectures today?" That came out blunter than he'd intended, but Brennan seemed to understand without taking offense. Once he'd finished eating, Booth was ushered back to bed. Brennan's bed.

"You need to sleep, Booth."

"True, but I have my own bed. At my own apartment." He was getting frustrated.

"Yes, the same bed and apartment you just told me you couldn't sleep in alone."

"You could come with." _Shit. Take it back. _"I mean..."

"Okay," she agreed.

"What?" _Did she just agree to go home with you?_

"I said 'okay.' I just need to shower and get some things." She explained, not sure why he was confused.

Booth padded back out to the living room while his partner showered and 'gathered some things.'

_Is she spending the night? You know she's not, she's just doing this so that you'll sleep._ Booth's thoughts had him so preoccupied that he didn't notice that Brennan had appeared before him with what looked like an overnight bag and told him she was ready to leave. And that she was driving. He didn't even have the energy to argue at this point.

* * *

><p>They drove to his apartment in silence. Still not sure what to say to one another. When they arrived, Booth unlocked the door and took Brennan's bag, setting it on the couch. It was only 11 in the morning, but Booth felt like he'd already gone through an entire day and then some. He really was exhausted, and obviously not sleeping was a contributing factor.<p>

"I'm just going to take a shower." Booth disappeared into his bedroom, reappearing with sweatpants and an old t-shirt before disappearing again into the bathroom.

Not knowing what else to do, Brennan sat down on the couch and waited for him. 10 minutes later Booth reappeared looking about the same as when he went in. He headed for his bedroom and she followed.

"You don't have to stay in here with me," he reminded her. _But I really hope you will. Why don't you just tell her that, Seeley. And make her bolt out the door, that's a great idea._

"I know," came her reply as she crawled into bed next to him. Truthfully, she was just as tired as he was. Her worry about his not sleeping coupled with everything that had happened in the last few days had left her utterly exhausted. Typically exceptional at compartmentalizing, Brennan was really struggling with it now.

Booth's body tensed as he felt the weight of his partner on the bed next to him. Inches away. Too far away. Then she moved in closer, closing the gap between them. He rolled onto his back and she positioned herself so her body was flush with his and her head rested on his shoulder. The fingers of one hand splayed out over his chest.

"You need to sleep, Booth. I'll be here to rescue you when you wake up."

With that his body relaxed and his thoughts slowed. He drifted off to sleep, comforted by the warm pressure of his partner's body next to his.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oh yes, I know this is going painfully slowly. But I can't find it in my heart to rush it. I love the idea of Booth needing comfort. So here we are again. Reviews please! The more you people review the faster I'll write that next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This turned out very angsty. Much more so than I'd intended. Apparently my mood this week is being reflected in my writing. I actually almost scrapped the whole thing, but thought better of it. I also feel like I'm starting to run out of steam on this one. Perhaps a couple more chapters. This chapter is short-ish. There is a reason for that. Keep reading and find out.**

* * *

><p>When Booth finally woke up it was dark out again. Something was different though. His partner's body was still plastered to him in nearly the same position they'd fallen asleep in. No wonder he was so stiff. He was so tired he'd hardly moved in hours. Not wanting to disturb Brennan, he continued to lie there. He watched as her sleeping form slowly rose and fell with each breath. She was relaxed. Content. It made him happy that Brennan could find comfort and relief in him, even if she didn't necessarily know it. He continued to watch her sleep for the better part of an hour before she began to stir. Brennan tilted her chin up to look at Booth.<p>

"How did you sleep?" She yawned.

"Better than I have in a long time," Booth smiled. His hand made its way up Brennan's body and to her face where he gently stroked her cheek. "I'm glad you stayed in here with me."

"Whatever you need, Booth. You know that. Even when you don't know it." She smiled.

For awhile the partners lay in one another's arms in silence; Booth's thoughts running a million miles an hour and Brennan's thoughts stuck on one thing.

"Do you think we'll be able to figure this out?" she asked suddenly, interrupting the barrage of thoughts running through his mind. Surprisingly, this question wasn't one he'd asked himself. He'd assumed they would make this work—whatever it was—no matter what happened.

"I don't know, Bones," he sighed, "I hope we can. We _are_ a crack crime solving team after all, I don't see why we couldn't handle this."

"Did you just compare...whatever this is...to a crime?" She asked, almost indignant.

"It was meant to be a joke. Not a very good one, obviously." Booth was growing frustrated with his sudden inability to say the right thing. "Look, Bones, all I'm saying is that if we can find a murderer with nothing to go on but a knee cap, we should be able to figure out a relationship."

"Patella," she retorted.

"What?" Now Booth was really confused.

"We solved a case with little else to go on but a patella," Brennan elaborated.

"That's what I said..." he sighed.

As much as Booth really, _really_, wanted to have this conversation he was finding it nearly impossible to concentrate. First there was the serious lack of sleep working against him. Despite having apparently slept most of the day he was still extremely tired. It also didn't help that his incredibly gorgeous partner was still glued to his side stroking his chest underneath his shirt. A lust clouded, sleep deprived brain does not a good potentially life altering decision make. Besides, why discuss now what he could put off until tomorrow. Especially considering no small part of him was terrified that the next thing to come out of Brennan's mouth would be something akin to, 'well this was great, but I was just satisfying biological urges, and since I've accomplished that goal I think we should just go back to being partners.' Not conducive to making Booth want to continue this discussion.

Brennan sensed the tension in her partner; it was rolling off of him in waves. "Is something wrong Booth? You're very tense."

"Huh? Yeah. I mean no. I'm fine." His reply came quickly, a little too quickly.

"Come on, Booth. I can't read people, and even I know something is wrong." She urged.

_Why am I the __one__ person she can read? Of all the people she could suddenly become adept at reading, why did it have to be me? If I'm not careful she'll probably be able to read my thoughts soon. And now you're just being ridiculous._

And almost as if she had read his mind, "I'm not a mind reader, Booth. Although that would be a very practical skill if it were possible."

"I dunno, Bones. I guess I'm still pretty tired. And much as I want to have that conversation I just don't think that right now is the right time."

"Well, why don't you tell me when you think a good time will be, Booth. You were quite eager to have this conversation yesterday, but now you're backing out?"

"I'm not backing out. I just...I'm not...I don't want to do this right now."

"Why is that, exactly? Afraid you won't like what you hear? You're all ears when you're sure you can get what you want, but as soon as a little uncertainty creeps in you're suddenly not so brave."

By now the two had separated. Sitting almost on the opposite side of the bed from Booth, Brennan glared at him. She had taken a chance. She'd been willing to try this. Now she wasn't so sure. It didn't occur to her that the reason that he fought so hard to get out of that ship was because of her. It also didn't occur to her that the reason he suddenly didn't want to talk about 'whatever this is' is because he was terrified she'd walk out on him. Brennan slid off the bed an walked to the bedroom door.

"When you figure out exactly what is you do want, let me know. But you'd better make that decision quickly, Booth. I'm not about to sit around and wait for you to make up your mind." With that she turned and walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhhhh! I know. But it will be okay. I promise! Please don't throw anything too heavy in my direction. I had originally intended for this to be longer and for the resolution to be a part of this chapter, but alas it didn't work out that way. I'm not quite happy with the resolution yet, but it's written and coming soon! **

**See that button down there? The one that says 'review'? Click it. Leave some love. I will be wrapping this story up shortly. I will likely start something else since writing seems to be cathartic and my life is hectic. So if there's something you guys want to see let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short, but to the point. It will likely be the weekend before you see another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Brennan was angry. Angry at Booth, but mostly angry at herself. Why couldn't she, for once in her life, experience emotions like a normal person? Why did it have to be so difficult to admit to Booth that she was in love with him? And not in a 'you-just-gave-me-the-most incredible-orgasm' post- incredible sex way. In a 'if-you-had-died-on-that-ship-I-may-very-well-have-died-too' way. Why couldn't she just tell him that? She sat down on his couch. She wasn't going to leave. Not after she promised him anything he needed. But she most definitely could not be in that room with him right now. Brennan quietly pulled a pillow and blankets out of the linen closet and made up the couch. Hopefully they could resolve this in the morning.<p>

Booth was confused. What gave her the right to give him an ultimatum in this? She, who refused to discuss their relationship just hours ago, was now the one telling him to make up his mind about what was going to happen between the two of them. He was even more confused when she walked out of his bedroom. Not one to break promises, Brennan's actions were confusing. She had, after all, promised to stay. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. This lack of sleep was really doing a number on his ability to process everything that had just happened. At this point he'd have to deal with the mess he'd made in the morning.

Neither of them was going to make it until morning. Despite extreme exhaustion, Booth's mind continued to run; thoughts flying by at the speed of light. Brennan sat curled up on the couch facing Booth's bedroom door, willing him to make the right decision. At this rate it was going to be a long night. Neither of them keen on breaking the stalemate, but both knowing they were wrong.

Eventually Brennan's logic won out. She'd promised not to leave Booth, but that was essentially what she'd done by walking out of his bedroom. She was relatively certain he thought she'd left his apartment. Sheepishly Brennan climbed out from under the covers and padded quietly back to Booth's bedroom. Despite his feeling as though he couldn't possibly fall asleep, Brennan found her partner in a state of restless sleep. He was sprawled out over the bed, one arm under his head, the other hugging Brennan's pillow to his side. She gently extricated the pillow from his grasp and climbed back under the covers. Brennan laid on her side and watched her partner sleep.

_You really need to just let him win this one, Temperance. You've already made him think you walked out on him after you promised not to. Really what conversation is there to have? You love him. You always have. Maybe Angela had a point when she said you need to stop thinking and let yourself feel._

Brennan was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Booth had awakened. Afraid that she'd leave if she knew he was awake, Booth kept his eyes closed. However, it didn't take long before Brennan realized her partner was no longer sleeping. His breathing wasn't as even and his movements had stilled.

"Why are you acting like a possum, Booth?" She asked.

"Playing possum, Bones. It's playing possum." He groaned. _Well she knows you're awake and she hasn't bolted for the door._

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" She questioned again.

"Well, uh, yeah. I don't really have a good answer for that." He lied.

"You're lying." Not one to easily catch on to deception, that one was pretty obvious.

Booth sighed heavily. "I guess I thought that if you knew I was awake you'd leave again."

"I never left, Booth. Well...I. I guess I did leave the room, but I never left your apartment."

"Why?" He seemed surprised.

"Because I..." She stopped short. She knew exactly what these next words were going to be and that made it that much harder to say them. "Because I love you, Booth. And you don't..."

"You what?" He interrupted.

She ignored him and continued, "You don't walk out on someone you love. Although I did do that to some extent. I've learned a lot from you in the last several years, Booth. Primarily that if you love someone you don't walk out on them. I was angry. Angry that it seemed like you suddenly didn't want to do this, that you were suddenly unsure. Angry that I felt like you were pushing me away. But mostly angry because I couldn't identify the feelings that crept in when I felt like you were going to tell me that we'd missed our moment. Please tell me we haven't missed our moment." Deep breath. Brennan simultaneously steeled herself for his reply and bit back the sob she'd tried to control during her little monologue.

Booth's brain, previously clouded with exhaustion and confusion, was now in overdrive. He'd heard all the other stuff she'd said, but the only thing that really sunk in was that she'd told him she loved him. Even more shocking was that it seemed to come out of nowhere. Now she was looking at him as if he were supposed to say something. "I love you too, Bones."

Now Brennan looked really confused.

_Oh God. Did I imagine it? She didn't really tell me she loves me. Now she's gonna bolt. Great job, Seeley._

"Booth?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

He looked at her.

"Did we, Booth?"

"Did we what, Bones?"

"Did we miss our moment?"

He wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. Instead he pulled her into him and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the last time he was ever going to kiss her. He was suddenly very awake and very aware. He didn't stop kissing her until he thought they would both pass out from lack of oxygen. When they finally separated, Brennan looked at her partner with clear blue eyes.

"I'm going to assume that, that kiss means you're willing to try to figure out this thing we have. Whatever it is..." She stated matter-of-factly.

"A relationship, Bones. It's a relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, I told you it would be okay. Once again I'll probably put 1 or 2 more chapters into this story before moving on to bigger and better(?) things. If there's something you guys (or girls, most likely) want to see shoot me a message!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: An epilogue. Set three weeks after the "Hero in the Hold," Booth needs to meet with Sweets to be cleared for field duty once again…**

* * *

><p>Three weeks later…<p>

"Booth! We're going to be late if you continue this." Brennan laughed.

Despite her warnings Booth continued to kiss his way down his partner's body. She'd managed to get to the bathroom and start the shower, but Booth had managed to distract her from the task at hand.

"Okay. You either need to continue this in the shower or go to your own apartment and a take a very COLD shower. You cannot be late for this meeting with Sweets. Your return to field duty is contingent upon this session!"

Unphased by Brennan's little lecture Booth continued his exploration while he was dragged into the shower. Brennan followed her usual shower ritual while trying to ignore the man touching every inch of her body. Finally Booth stood up straight and kissed her while his hands continued what his mouth had started. Unable to ignore her partner anymore, Brennan stopped what she was doing and leaned up against the shower wall. "Fast, Booth. Hard and fast."

He grunted his approval and began anew. His hands dropped from her shoulders to her breasts, finding her nipples and tracing circles around the sensitive skin there. "Don't stop," Brennan moaned.

Her hands explored Booth's body, something she'd done many times in the last few weeks, but something that she never seemed to lose interest in. "Faster," she warned.

With that his hands dropped to Brennan's waist and found her center. His fingers circled her clit a few times before tracing her folds and finally lining up at her entrance. Her hands dropped to his waist, then lower, and cupped him roughly. His whole body shook with pleasure, but he continued the task at hand. He sunk one finger in, then two. He found a rhythm she seemed to enjoy and she began stroking him in time to that rhythm.

"Oh God, Bones." He rasped. Her body responded to his plea and she lifted off the wall and pressed herself into him. "Slow down or this isn't going to last, baby." He begged.

"Booth," his name came out on a moan. "We don't have time for this to last."

He withdrew his fingers and extracted himself from her grip. Just as Brennan started to protest Booth pushed her back up against the shower wall. He pulled her leg up around his waist and lined himself up at her entrance. Booth brushed his partner's wet hair out of her face so he could see her eyes clearly as he entered her. As he pressed the tip of himself into her, her eyes began to flutter shut.

"Stay with me, baby. Look at me."

Brennan's eyes fluttered back open and he stroked into her in one quick movement. Her whole body quaked beneath him and she yelled his name, "Booth!"

They were both so close it didn't take more than a few strokes to send them both hurtling over the edge. Booth pressed his body against Brennan's and into the wall to keep them upright. They both relaxed as their orgasms subsided. Booth began to kiss his way back up his partner's neck and along her jaw line.

"Booth." Brennan coaxed, softer this time. "We need to get going."

The only response she got from Booth was an aggravated moan. He cleaned up and Brennan finished washing her body and they got out of the shower to continue to get ready for the day.

"I don't see why I need to talk to Sweets about any of this. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm great," the tension in Booth's voice almost made Brennan laugh out loud.

"Well, why don't you tell Dr. Sweets why everything is so great? I'm certain that will go over very well." Brennan stifled a giggle.

"Not funny, Bones. You know I can't tell him. They'll split us up. We have to keep this under wraps until I can figure out how to prevent that."

"Why don't you just tell Sweets? I'm sure he wouldn't recommend that we be split up. You know he thinks we're in love anyway." Brennan was still trying to stifle that giggle, and failing miserably now.

"Yeah, Bones. That's a great idea. Tell the infantile shrink that I'm in love with my partner. If he doesn't immediately recommend our separation he'll laugh at me." Booth's anxiety was really showing now.

"I think the laughing scenario is much more plausible." Brennan admitted. "In any event we need to get going and I need to get you back to your car. Showing up together would definitely cause questions."

Booth and Brennan made their way out to Brennan's car and the ride to Booth's apartment was quieter than usual. When they arrived Brennan finally turned to her partner, "I'll be there to support you, Booth. Whatever you decide to tell Sweets, I'll support that. I'll meet you at Sweets' office for the session."

"Thanks, Bones." With that Booth got out of the car and headed for his own.

* * *

><p>Brennan arrived at Booth's office about 10 minutes before his appointment with Sweets. He was pacing his office and clearly agitated.<p>

"Booth," she soothed.

He stopped and looked up. He had the distinct urge to kiss her right here, right now. He managed to suppress it. "What the hell am I going to say?"

"Just do what you usually do. Behave normally and everything will be fine."

Booth stalked down to the FBI Psychologists office with his partner a few steps behind. He entered the office and threw himself on the couch. Brennan followed suit, but sat down in a gentler fashion.

"Agent Booth," Sweets began.

"Just cut to the chase, Sweets. I'm fit to return to duty. Sign the paper, send me on my way." Booth interrupted.

"Well you're certainly acting like yourself. Nothing seems out of place," Sweets narrated. "Yet something is different. Dr. Brennan, you're sitting closer to Agent Booth than is typical. You also keep looking at him, but not in the way you usually study him. This look conveys concern. Agent Booth, when you're agitated you tend to pace or fidget, something you're not doing now despite the fact that something is clearly bothering you. How are you dealing with everything since your kidnapping?"

"I'm dealing." Booth responded. This wasn't his usual sharp, quick response.

"Talking to others, utilizing physical activity as an outlet, gambling…" Sweets stopped, knowing that would certainly strike a nerve.

Booth glared at the young psychologist, "Not gambling." He looked down at the floor, then at his partner.

Brennan nodded at him. Sweets noticed this exchange but chose not to comment on it.

Booth sighed heavily. "Just sign the forms, Sweets."

"You know I can't do that until I've assessed your coping mechanisms." Sweets replied.

Brennan put a reassuring hand on Booth's. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Just tell him."

Sweets was suddenly confused. He shouldn't have been, not really. These two had always had a close, albeit strange, partnership. But something about this exchange stuck out.

Booth stood up suddenly and began pacing. This was the Agent Booth that Sweets was accustomed to.

"I need you to think long and hard before you act on what I'm going to tell you. You understand that Sweets?" Booth questioned.

Sweets nodded and Booth's pacing slowed to some degree. "Bones and I…We…She stayed with me that night. Made sure I made it through the night okay. Something happened. We…I...didn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it."

"Oh." That was the only thing Sweets could come up with. He was, once again, shocked. Though he knew he shouldn't be. He'd predicted this almost since their first session.

"I don't want this to affect our partnership. It can't. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen." Booth was pleading now.

"You know I would never recommend that your partnership with Dr. Brennan be severed. I believe that would be detrimental not only to the two of you, but to the agency. You're both very adept at compartmentalizing. I'm confident that you two can maintain separate personal and professional relationships." Sweets finished.

"But?" Booth questioned.

"But, I need something else to put on that form. I believe that writing 'catharsis by means of sexual relationship with partner' would be inappropriate." Sweets elaborated. "Give me the form, Agent Booth."

Dr. Sweets took the form from Agent Booth and checked the box that said 'fit for duty.' Under Means of Coping Sweets wrote 'Utilizing talk therapy.' He signed the form and handed it back to Booth.

"You two," Sweets looked at the new couple, "you're good for one another. This is going to be good."

The young psychologist left his office smiling, leaving Brennan and Booth to think about what he'd just said. They were good for one another. Why had it taken so long for them to see that when everyone else around them had seen it for years?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've really enjoyed writing this. I really hope you've enjoyed reading it. I'll probably continue to write since I've had lots of requests to do so. Once again, ideas for new stuff are appreciated. I'm currently re-watching seasons 1 through 6 so I'm sure new ideas will abound. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
